<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Beauty Without a Little Pain by MrRhapsodist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184010">No Beauty Without a Little Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist'>MrRhapsodist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Diapers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hapan Politics, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenel Ka has a problem, and she needs Jaina's help. After calming her down, they discuss the matter, which leads to them in bed.</p><p>Exactly as Jaina hoped, of course...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenel Ka Djo/Jaina Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Beauty Without a Little Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you have a moment?”</p><p>The question took Jaina Solo by surprise. When she lifted her head from the power converters she’d been trying to fix—well, salvage—she met a pair of cool gray eyes staring down. Tenel Ka Djo towered over her, wiping sweat from her brow after a long morning jog. She’d gotten out her stress before this conversation in the Great Temple’s hangar bay. Between all the sparks of droids clearing off starship hulls and doing other maintenance, there was no shortage of sound and motion in the vast ground floor.</p><p>“For you?” Jaina smiled, wiping the grease from her hands. “Anytime.”</p><p>Tenel Ka nodded. She offered her hand, helping Jaina to her feet from the workbench.</p><p>“This way,” she whispered.</p><p>Jaina’s pulse quickened. She knew that tone. That come-hither hushed voice that meant a quick visit to an empty bed and a few minutes of playing around before the real fun began. Under her skirt, the diaper she wore at Mara’s insistence had become a bit wet. She’d change as soon as she and Tenel Ka were finished, but she hoped it wouldn’t be long. No sense letting a rash spoil their precious time together.</p><p>They made a quick trip into the turbolift. Hands gripped together. Jaina found her heart racing as she followed Tenel Ka to the Hapan girl’s quarters. She kept glancing around, hoping no one would notice them. Even with her skirt muffling the noise, her diaper rustling was deafening in the stone corridors of the temple.</p><p>The moment Tenel Ka opened the door, she pulled Jaina inside and slammed it shut behind her.</p><p>“I need your help, Jaina.” Tenel Ka’s voice went thick. Her eyes widened. “Please, I...”</p><p>Jaina blinked. “Tenel Ka, what—?”</p><p>“It hurts, I can’t...” Putting her hand to her breast, Tenel Ka breathed in and out. “It hurts. I had another message from Hapes. I... I can’t breathe...”</p><p>“Okay.” Jaina gripped her hand in both of hers. “You’re having a panic attack. Is that it?”</p><p>Tenel Ka nodded. Her face had already lost its color.</p><p>With each second, Jaina felt her girlfriend’s shields drop. A wave of anxiety washed over her. It came slow at first, the soft tide foaming along a beach, but when Tenel Ka’s eyes locked onto her face, that energy crackled and overwhelmed her. Memories and visions flashed by. Scenes from the royal court in Hapes, from tearful nights in a Dathomiri mother’s lap, from injections and surgeries, from a grandmother’s cruel stare and a father’s tender embrace. It all hit Jaina without stopping, and she barely remembered to breathe herself.</p><p>“Come here,” she managed to whisper.</p><p>Slipping her arms around Tenel Ka, Jaina held her and breathed slowly. Tears prickled at the edge of her eyes.</p><p>“Th-thank you...” Tenel Ka replied in a husky voice.</p><p>“Don’t mention it.”</p><p>“I love you so much...”</p><p>“I love you, too. Always and forever...”</p><p>They held each other, pressed against the stone wall of Tenel Ka’s student quarters. Jaina had to admit she preferred this place. The shadows that stretched over the floor, with the glow panels turned down low, added to the peace of the earthy scent Tenel Ka kept from Dathomiri plants she’d had in pots along the window sill. It was a far cry from the engine and droid parts Jaina had collected and rearranged inside her own bedroom.</p><p>Minutes passed. Tenel Ka’s breathing slowed. She cuddled into Jaina’s chest, soaking her shirt with tears. Jaina didn’t mind. She continued to stroke a hand through rust-colored curls.</p><p>“Finally,” Tenel Ka murmured.</p><p>Jaina smiled. “Feeling better?”</p><p>“Yes.” When she looked up, there were still tears in Tenel Ka’s eyes. But a weak smile made its way onto her face. “Thank you. I... did not expect a message from home to upset me so much.”</p><p>“Anything you want to talk about?”</p><p>“No. Not right now.” Tenel Ka made a face, closing her eyes halfway and wrinkling her nose. “Besides, I get the feeling <em> you </em> could use a change.”</p><p>Jaina laughed. “If it’s not too much trouble!”</p><p>“Not at all. Let’s get to it.”</p><p>Walking over to the bed, Jaina lowered herself on top of the sheets and hiked up her skirt. She watched Tenel Ka crouch beside the bed, collecting a fresh diaper and wipes from the box she hid underneath. It’d been their little secret, courtesy of Aunt Mara’s private medical supplies, and Jaina had come to feel more at home in her girlfriend’s quarters. The way Tenel Ka leaned over her while changing her diaper, smiling as she wiped between her legs and slid a fresh diaper under her butt—it was breathtaking. To feel so small and helpless in someone else’s care.</p><p>As Tenel Ka put a clean diaper on her, Jaina kept an eye on her expression. She noted the bags under her eyes, the downward quirk of her lips, the streaks from tears down her face. She wanted to yank the other girl down onto the bed and kiss her senseless. But Jaina held back. She breathed again, practicing one of Uncle Luke’s techniques as Tenel Ka finished changing her.</p><p>“There.” Patting the diaper, Tenel Ka smiled down at her girlfriend. “Much better.”</p><p>“It sure is.” Jaina grinned. “I could have done it myself, you know.”</p><p>“But I enjoy doing it for you.” Tilting her head to the side, Tenel Ka frowned. “It’s... soothing.”</p><p>“Huh. I imagine most mothers wouldn’t say that about their own kids.”</p><p>“Well, it is for me.” Tenel Ka rubbed at her eyes with her one hand. She knelt on the bed beside Jaina, who scooted over to give her room. “It’s...” She shrugged. “I don’t know exactly. But it is something I can <em> do. </em> It is something I can do to help someone I love, and...”</p><p>Her voice cracked on the word <em> love. </em> Jaina didn’t miss it. She reached for Tenel Ka’s hand and pulled her in.</p><p>“Come here,” Jaina whispered. “Lie with me?”</p><p>Tenel Ka didn’t resist. She curled up on the bed, snuggling her face into Jaina’s shoulder. Her red hair spilled along her cheek and shoulders, and Jaina stroked it again. She kissed Tenel Ka on the forehead and held her close.</p><p>Hapes, she reminded herself, was hundreds of light-years away. Tenel Ka was here, and she was real. Nothing else mattered.</p><hr/><p>Jaina didn’t remember dozing off. But when her eyes fluttered open, she felt a rustle between her legs. Looking down, she saw a familiar hand snaking past the hem of her skirt, teasing around the plastic covering of her diaper.</p><p>“Feeling frisky?” she asked through a yawn.</p><p>Tenel Ka nodded, her face still halfway buried into Jaina’s shoulder. She kept teasing her fingers along the diaper, teasing for the clit hidden inside, for the lips she could sink into if she wanted. Jaina wasn’t about to stop her. If anything, the mere thought of sex brought her fully awake.</p><p>“Go ahead,” she told Tenel Ka. “Whatever you want to do, I’m in.”</p><p>They paused for a quick kiss. The next thing Jaina knew, Tenel Ka had plunged her hand past the waistband of her diaper and straight for her private parts. Her eyes rolled back, her breath going as quick as the fingers she felt diving into her. Teasing, testing, pulling her ever closer to the brink. She snuck her own hand to Tenel Ka’s hair, twisting coils of it around her fingers and pulling—not to hurt, but to let her know everything was working. Tenel Ka kissed the side of Jaina’s neck, all but sucking on her skin as she worked her hand down below. The rustling of Jaina’s dry diaper only made it ten times better, especially when she could see a hand moving around in there.</p><p>As she brought Jaina close to the edge, Tenel Ka paused. Her gray eyes flew to Jaina’s face, and she licked her lips.</p><p>“Would you try something for me?” she asked.</p><p>“Anything...” Jaina’s reply came out in a soft moan. She wiped the sweat from her brow.</p><p>“Please.” Tenel Ka blushed. “I want to be inside you, but... with you on top, this time.”</p><p>“That’s new.” Jaina shrugged. “But I won’t say no to that.”</p><p>As Tenel Ka withdrew her hand and began to remove her shorts, Jaina crawled onto her hands and knees. The bed creaked under their combined weight, but that only made Jaina hotter under the collar. She recalled every time they’d done this before, but Tenel Ka was usually in control, riding Jaina face-to-face, or a few times where Jaina faced the wall and bent over, letting her lover take her from behind. But to be on top, watching a proud warrior woman blush and spread her legs for her, was something that stirred a flutter deep in Jaina’s chest.</p><p>The moment Tenel Ka had untucked herself, Jaina took hold of her dick and slid one side of her diaper open. She stared her girlfriend in the eye before sliding onto her, one centimeter at a time.</p><p>“Ohh...” Tenel Ka’s breath hitched. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she gripped onto Jaina’s thigh with her hand. “Yes... oh, that’s it...”</p><p>“It’s amazing,” Jaina agreed.</p><p>She began to bounce up and down. Feeling full of her girlfriend’s member, she couldn’t help but tease her a little. A little slower here, a little faster there, as while the inside of her diaper grew warm and wet with their respective fluids. The idea of Tenel Ka spilling her seed into her own slick privates made Jaina indescribably hot and bothered, and she reached for the other woman’s shoulders to hold onto her.</p><p>They bucked against one another, harder and faster than before. Tenel Ka stole a quick kiss from Jaina before collapsing on the bed again. Red hair spilled across her pillow. Jaina closed her eyes and tilted her head back, stifling a moan deep within her throat. She had to be careful. One cry of passion could give away the whole game to their classmates, and the stone walls could only muffle so much noise. But feeling Tenel Ka’s strong shoulders under her hands, and hearing the rustling of her diaper as they came closer to the edge, was all Jaina needed right then and there.</p><p>“Take me, take me now,” she whispered in a low breath. “Oh, please. I want you to take me...”</p><p>“I’m coming, Jaina.” Tenel Ka’s breath came out in a light gasp. “Oh, please... please...”</p><p>“Go ahead...” Jaina squeezed her eyes shut tight and bounced a little harder. “I’m <em> ready...</em>”</p><p>The moment came in a flash. A burst inside Jaina’s diaper made her gasp as Tenel Ka’s dick shot wave after wave of her jism. It filled Jaina completely and dripped it into her diaper, mingling with her own natural lubricant. The rush made Jaina gasp and collapse on top of Tenel Ka, who grabbed fistfuls of Jaina’s hair and kissed her deeply.</p><p>Fighting for air, Jaina turned to look Tenel Ka in the eye. “Are you better now?”</p><p>“Much... thank you...” Groaning, Tenel Ka planted a kiss on Jaina’s cheek. She didn’t pull out, and Jaina wasn’t about to ask. Between her birth control and the tension of a panic attack, she was more than happy to be joined that way.</p><p>“I don’t think,” Jaina whispered in Tenel Ka’s ear, “I’ll ever get tired of you doing this to me.”</p><p>“No?” A pair of gray eyes drifted up to Jaina’s face, examining her. “You’ll need to eat and sleep at some point.”</p><p>“Overrated, all of it.” Jaina winked. “Besides, with a diaper on, I don’t even need to visit the refresher. So we can keep doing this whenever you want.”</p><p>“Mm. Tempting...” Tenel Ka stroked a finger along Jaina’s cheek. “You’d be my concubine.”</p><p>“Have a few of them on Hapes, do you?”</p><p>“You would be surprised.” Tenel Ka’s voice came out low. Distant. “It’s a part of our Lorell Raider history. When women took power in the Hapes Cluster, they made the men servants, both for bearing children and attending to their housework. Naturally, some women took to each other for lovers, using men only for the sex they provided. So having a female and male concubine isn’t rare, both in and out of court.”</p><p>“And what about <em> becoming </em> a woman?” Jaina picked some lint off her girlfriend’s tunic. “I don’t mean to pry, but... I imagine older Hapans like your grandmother have opinions about that.”</p><p>Tenel Ka said nothing for a while, long enough that Jaina began to worry she’d offended her. But the sigh she heard made her glance up, and she saw the young Hapan woman blink back tears.</p><p>“It’s permitted,” she replied. “But there are... trials. Tests of beauty, will, and mind that have to be passed before approval is given. Womanhood is a blessing, a sign of the highest honor. But to earn it, the trials must be difficult...”</p><p>“But you passed. You’re living as the gender you know you are.”</p><p>“I am.” Tenel Ka’s frown deepened. “But it was not without its scars, Jaina.”</p><p>Jaina waited. She clasped Tenel Ka’s hand, basking in the afterglow of their love.</p><p>“My grandmother saw me as a pawn.” Tenel Ka closed her eyes. “She’d been disappointed at my birth, but when she learned of my decision to forego puberty and live as a woman, she approved. My mother, however, tried to shield me from her, taking me on long excursions to the wilds of her homeworld.” A wistful smile broke out on her face. “I think, if my father had overseen more of my upbringing, you and everyone else here would have found me as a very different person.”</p><p>“I’m sure we would.” Jaina squeezed Tenel Ka’s hand.</p><p>When the Hapan spoke again, her eyes drifted to the stone ceiling. “My Force powers revealed themselves in an... argument with Ta’a Chume. I grew so enraged with her insinuations that I found the power to hurl her off her feet and to the floor.” She pursed her lips together. “From anyone else, that would have been an act of treason. My father intervened. Arrangements were made. And after that, I was brought here to the praxeum, to study under Master Skywalker...”</p><p>“You poor thing.” Jaina kissed the side of her neck. “No wonder you get such anxiety.”</p><p>“Being reminded of home is difficult.” Tenel Ka favored her with a smile. “But I <em> am </em> home now. Here. With you.”</p><p>“With me,” Jaina echoed, smiling back.</p><p>They kissed again, and Jaina nestled deeper into Tenel Ka’s breast. Outside, the cries of piranha beetles and woolamanders filled the night sky. Jaina didn’t worry about power converters she’d left sitting on a workbench in the temple hangar or the Jedi texts she’d promised to study. With Tenel Ka’s breath in her ears, she could sleep soundly that evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another fap-fueled Jaina/Tenel Ka story! I wanted to get to the sexy times right away, but I like building it up a little. And I figured it'd be good to delve into the idea of how a matriarchal Hapan culture might deal with the idea of gender transitioning. Maybe later, I'll try and tackle how the Witches of Dathomir would have addressed it.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>